


and i won't see you again (ever again)

by ghoulboys



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, I wrote this a while ago, Other, They/Them pronouns for Zero, and I have nothing else to do with it so honestly just take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulboys/pseuds/ghoulboys
Summary: Rhys ends up in a bad situation, and Zero can't save him in time.





	and i won't see you again (ever again)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the song drift/(:( by alek olsen  
> hey this was written in like a day and not proof-read so please keep that in mind while reading

Rhys can’t help the guttural noise escaping his lips, and his hand subconsciously moves to press over the hole in his abdomen. The desperate attempts to keep blood inside his body fail. The shotgun leaves a fist sized hole right beneath his rib cage, and he's surprised he hasn't died instantly. He's sure his entire body is going into shock and even his mind can't keep up with what's happened, but all he knows is that it's _bad._ It's worse than anything he's ever felt, but he can't bring himself to scream in pain. All he can bring himself to do, really, is tilt his head down to look at the hole and force a weak chuckle.

It was supposed to be a regular walk. One they'd done many times, checking the perimeter of Atlas for returning bandits. After seeing the presence of the vault hunter, many bandits got the clue and began to avoid the facility. Some thought they'd be able to get away with returning to scrounge for supplies, but Zero always made quick work of them. It was different this time. Put together, and _calculated._ Something bandits never did. It was a surprise to both of them, and they didn't have the upper hand in the battle.

Zero still prevailed, and called Rhys out from his cover once they were sure. Rhys stepped out, playing with the cuff of his sleeve and glancing over at the many bodies lying about. He watched Zero begin to pick through the corpses himself, before one caught his eye. A bandit with a shotgun? That was rare. Rhys wandered over, and tried to pry the gun from the hands of the presumed dead bandit. That was his mistake.

The bandit sprung back to life and wrestled with Rhys for a few moments before managing to kick him away. Rhys had stumbled back, reaching for his stun baton, but the gun was quicker.

The only reason he hadn't gotten shot in the head was because the bandit was staggering and his aim was off. But all that meant was a slower death.

“Oh,” His lips are smeared red with dripping blood, opening with a bit of a smile pulling at the edges, a single thread of glistening bloody saliva barely connecting top and bottom. He swipes his tongue over his bottom lip and doesn't even think to gag, eyes moving up to focus on the bandit that delivered the blow. They're already dead, they were the moment they fired the shot. Zero's sword went through them instantly and maybe, in the back of his mind, he thinks that's why they pulled the trigger.

“That wasn’t according to plan.”

He’s sure someone has called his name. He can hear it — _"Rhys!"_ It's desperate, and afraid, and belonging to his partner. But it sounds far away and distant as he falls. Exposed flesh from his knees hit the hard surface below him with a thud, scattering drops of scarlet across the sandy ground Pandora contains.

All he can think about is how the blood looks so dark against the beige sand and how the metallic tasting liquid is really coming up his mouth now, and into his lips as he begins to cough. His hand is starting to slip against his wet abdomen, blood painting against his flesh hand an alarming amount; he pulls it back to look over the lighter red with pursed lips. Someone is calling him again. It’s starting to grow closer, but he can’t make out words over the blood rushing in his ears and the dull ringing that accompanies it.

Rhys isn’t sure the exact moment he falls forward, the sand greeting him as he collides with it. He can’t even release a puff of air through bloodied lips before he’s being rolled over, and a quiet groan escapes at the strain. Desperate hands pull his vest apart in attempt to get closer to the bullet wound gaping his abdomen, and once it’s spotted, a pause in movements before they begin to wrap some kind of fabric around him in attempts to keep pressure on it.

The attempt is enough to bring him back into reality.

“Zero,” A breath of air barely contains the assassins name, but apparently loud enough to make it to them and have them freeze their movements.

“We are here, my love. / You aren’t going to die here, / I know you are afraid.” Zero whispers. Rhys can feel them beginning to resume, and his bloodied hand collapses over top of the assassins gloved ones.

With a wheeze, Rhys lets out a choked laugh and can’t even hold back the tears brimming his eyes. They slide down his face and create clean streaks where buildup of dirt and grunge once was. “No, Zero, I’m not afraid.” He says, and moves his hand to cup their face. When did their helmet come off, anyway?

Zero stares back, four red eyes widening before they nod and press their hands against his abdomen. They remove one to shove into their own pocket, fishing out a medi-pack. "Of course you aren't scared. / There's no reason to be scared. / You will be alright."

Rhys isn't focusing on that. He's focusing on Zero, on their alien features. He's seen it so many times, pressed his lips against where his mouth should be, kissed around his cheek. He's laughed every time Zero nibbled his shoulder in affection and watched with affectionate eyes, the same mouth aggressively tear apart and eat food. This is Zero, who told Rhys he loved him. Though it was cryptic and strange at the time, Rhys eventually translated it and managed a laugh through his choked up throat. He can remember how he threw his arms around Zero and pulled him close that day.

Would this be the last time he ever saw Zero?

“You’re beautiful, Ze.” A dreamy statement escapes him before he can protest, though it’s barely above a whisper at this point. “You’re more than I could’ve ever asked for in life.”

There’s a sudden punch of pain in his chest and he lurches forward, coughing and sputtering blood. The liquid drips down his chin, and effectively stains Zero’s suit, though neither of them seem to mind. The assassin shifts back uneasily, and his nearby helmet displays a :(.

“Do not speak like you are about to die, Rhys.”

Rhys scrunches his nose and lets out a weak chuckle, leaning forward to press his forehead against the aliens shoulder. “No goodbyes, right?” He mumbles, and it’s then he realizes that Zero is trembling.

It’s then he realizes he’s going to die. Zero is never afraid, but Zero is scared right now. Even as he injects the health into his arm, Rhys realizes he's too far gone. Lost too much blood.

"Shit. I've totally ruined your suit, haven't I? With my blood," He whispers, looking up. His eyes move over to watch the helmet switch to a "..." and then to a broken heart.

Arms wrap around him and pull him close, and a quiet, broken whisper escapes the assassin holding him. “Not ruined, love. You are a blessing to me. Anything belonging to you is such.”

"Sap." Rhys whispers back, and presses his cheek against Zero's neck. "I love you, Ze."

... displays, and then a heart. "Our heart beats for you. For more than you realize, / we love you too, Rhys."

Rhys lets out a choked sob, and nods into his neck. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Thank you," Rhys repeats, and Zero tilts his head to look down at the Atlas CEO.

"For what, Rhys? Speak to me."

But he can feel Rhys becoming limp in his arms and he pulls his hands to press against his sides, pulling him away. Rhys' eyes are closing and he forces a smile when he sees Zero's face again.

"Thank you," Rhys repeats, before all life leaves his body, and Zero feels apart of themselves die as well.


End file.
